Call Me Maybe
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: De nuevo lo miro, jeans rotos, playera ajustada y sin mucha tela ¡Arceus! Y con este viento. . .Comienzo a creer que sí es a propósito. -Los que ya han visto el vídeo seguro ya saben como termina xD un poco de humor y romance.


_**POV's Dawn**_

Lo vi podando el césped por mi ventana. Parezco acosadora ¿Está bien? ¡Lo admito! Simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Comencé a hacerme aire con una revista tratando de inútilmente contrarrestar el calor que sentía ¡Por Arceus! ¿Por qué Paul tenía que ser tan sexy?

Por un corto momento voltee a ver mis libros y revistas, romance, aventuras, acción ¡Se lo que quiero con ese chico!

¡Se está quitando la camisa! Tendré que abanicarme a la máxima velocidad si sigue así. Jeans desgastados, enseñando su torso ¡Y con este viento! ¿Será a propósito? Nunca busque esto pero si está en mi camino, ¡Es por algo! ¿No creen?

Sé que lo acabo de conocer y es totalmente una locura pero ¡Anhelo darle mi número!

¡Me miro! Arceus, ¡Me ha visto abanicándome por él! Fue un reto si quiera sostenerle la mirada por esa milésima de segundo, pero eso me convence aun más ¡Realmente quiero que ese chico tenga mi número! Digo. . .Si quiere, me llame ¿No? ¡Hay muchos chicos que van tras de mí! Pero solo voy tras él, así que si quiere llamarme ¡Adelante! ¿Quién soy yo para impedirlo? Ja . . .

Tras pensar esto gatee hasta mi cochera, recordé que quede de ensayar con mi banda, Gary, Ash y Barry, tratare de gatear rápido antes de que los primeros dos se empiecen a matar. . .

Obviamente ellos saben que me gusta Paul, siempre hacen bromas como que babeo por él, pero. . .No es para tanto ¿O sí? ¡Solo deseo que tenga mi número! Y que si gusta. . .también puede llamarme.

* * *

¡Ash y Gary aprovechados! Pff. . . Hoy tenemos que lavar nuestro auto ¡Y me obligaron a mí a lavarlo sola! Solo lo hicieron porque Paul está reparando el auto de la señora Daisy Wattlerflower, una vecina.

-_Estúpidos Ash y Gary_-Susurre enfadada ¡No era para menos! Me sentía nerviosa-_Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Barry cuando se le necesita?_

Pero de todos modos lo hago, lavo el auto aunque sea iniciando de mala gana, no puedo quejarme mucho, más que nerviosa ahora me sentía feliz de verlo. . .Mmmm. . .Fruncí el seño. Esta demasiado concentrado como para voltear. . .Quizá si aviento algo de espuma al aire capte su atención. Frote muy bien el auto para hacer más espuma. . .¡Nada sirve! No voltea. Pero. . . ¡No me daré por vencida! Sé que es una locura porque lo acabo de conocer pero. . .¡Enserio! De ser por mí, ese lindo peli morado ya tendría mi número.

Solo seguí lavando el auto mirándolo fijamente. Mordí mi labio inferior ¡No puedo esperar a darle mi número! Lo sé, es algo loco pero. . .¡Yo que sé! Solo quiero darle mi número.

No entiendo como no me hace caso. ¡Muchos chicos andan tras de mí! ¿Por qué él no? ¡Pff! ¡Lo lograre! Paul tendrá mi número y ¡Se que será él quien me lo pida!

¡Ya se! ¡Me subiré al auto!. . . Perfecto. Solo debo hacer las poses adecuadas y vendrá hacia mi muy rápido ¡Sí! ¡Soy una genio!

A ver, el está. . .está. . .¡Esta mirándome! ¡Sí! ¡Soy genial! Yo sabía que. . .

¡Ahhhh!

Ouch.

* * *

_¿Esto es un sueño? ¡Estamos juntos! Abrazados. . .¡Me siento en una película de amor! De la cual nosotros somos los protagonistas._

_¿Lo consiguió? ¿Ya le he dado mi número?_

_Se está cercando y me. . .me beso. Un beso suave y relajado, al que obviamente correspondí gustosa._

* * *

Owwwn. . .veo algo borroso ¿Entonces si era un sueño? ¡Rayos! Esperen. . es. . .¡Es él! ¡Paul!

Comenzamos a reír, creo que caerme no fue tan malo después de todo. Me ayudo a levantar. ¡Lo sabía! Es todo un caballero. Tal vez sea hoy el día en que me pida el número ¡Y me llamará!

De nuevo lo miro, jeans rotos, playera ajustada y sin mucha tela ¡Arceus! Y con este viento. . .Comienzo a creer que sí es a propósito. Ja.

Me pide ver un ensayo de mi banda ¡Sí! ¡Seguro le gusto y por fin me pedirá el número!

* * *

Solo me vestí con mi ropa de siempre para ensayar, jeans ajustados, mi playera favorita y una mascada. Como siempre me posicione un tanto cerca de Gary. Creo que realmente me estoy luciendo, el mira hacia acá y sonríe. Lo hago de maravilla supongo. Me siento tan feliz de sentirme correspondida.

Acaba la canción y el aplaude '_Nada mal, estupendo chicos'_ Me sonrojo de inmediato, ¿Lo dirá por mi? ¡Sí! ¡Ahora si estoy completamente segura de que le gusto!

Tomo una libreta cercana y le escribo mi número mientras el va hacia mi garaje, supongo que a felicitar a mis amigos.

Mientras lo escribo pienso por todo lo que paso. Vaya que se tomo su tiempo, pero como todos, cayó. Y ahora le daré mi número ¡Por fin! Saldremos, tendremos muchas citas y seremos novios, nos casaremos, tendremos hijos y seremos muy felices por siempre. . . Ja, bueno, eso espero ¿No?-_La podadora, el auto y ahora aquí_-Sonreí. Seguro esta sería una historia interesante que contar ¿No lo creen?

Arranque velozmente la hoja de la libreta ¡No puedo esperar a darle mi número!

.

. .

. . .

¿¡QUE?

Mire desconcertada a Gary mientras él me miraba de la misma forma. Paul le estaba dando su número a. . .¿Gary? diciendo. . .¿'Llámame'?

Paul. . .Paul. . .Paul es. . .

¿Gay?

Definitivamente esta será una historia interesante que contar.

-¿_Llámame?_-Musite asombrada viendo la escena.

* * *

**Tara! Call me Maybe de Carly Rae Jepsen**

**Esta canción se ha convertido en una de mis favoritas de todos los tiempos n_n junto con Boyfriend, What make you beautiful, Up all night, More tan this, Girfriend y Misery Business, no en ese orden, pero esas las canciones que más me gustan de los artistas de hoy en día n_n**

**No me maten por poner con otras preferencias a Paul en este fic xD esque enseguida que vi el video pensé en esos dos, y dije '¿Por qué no? xD'**

**Les recomiendo que lean el fic con la canción n.n digo si quieren, le da más emoción (¿ xD**

**Bueno, prometo actualizar pronto el resto de mis fics c: y espero que este les haya gustado, me inspire en el video de Call me Maybe n_n**

**Bueno. . .**

**Llamenme (?)**

**Jaja, ok no ._. xD **

**Cuidnese mucho! Bye n_n**

**Atte:**

**MIREYA DXC****  
**


End file.
